


The Chronicles of Spencer Elliot Hotchner

by TheWhumpTexts



Series: ALASKA [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aaron Hotchner Needs a Hug, Aaron Hotchner is Spencer Reid's Parent, Aaron hotchner fluff, Abuse, Age Regression/De-Aging, BAU Fam, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Dad Hotch, Dad!Hotch, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Happy Aaron Hotchner, Hurt Spencer Reid, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Aaron Hotchner, Protective David Rossi, Protective Derek Morgan, Protective Emily Prentiss, Protective Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Psychological Trauma, Sad Spencer Reid, Sexual Abuse, Spencer Reid Angst, Spencer Reid Fluff, Spencer Reid Needs a Hug, Spencer Reid Whump, little!spencer, trauma regression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhumpTexts/pseuds/TheWhumpTexts
Summary: The happenings of the Hotchner family- the good,and the bad.[A collection of one-shots pertaining to my "Alaska" series. Most can be read without reading the previous works]
Series: ALASKA [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144973
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	The Chronicles of Spencer Elliot Hotchner

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to start a one-shot work for a while now, as I can make chapters quicker that way. Hope you guys enjoy the endless whump and tooth-rotting fluff! 
> 
> PS:  
> I wanted Spencer's middle name to not be his father's anymore (for obvious reasons) and I totally go with Aaron's middle name being Elliot, so Spencer is now named after his adopted father:)

" _I. Don'. Want. To!_ J-Jus' leave me 'lone!" Spencer yelled, standing in the middle of his bedroom with his arms crossed and a look of contempt crossing his face as he glared at Aaron.

He stood in the same clothes as he wore yesterday; grey sweatpants coupled with a yellow and black striped shirt. He didn't even change into his pj's the night previous, despite Aaron trying so hard to persuade him to.

The tired unit chief sighed, rubbing his eyebrow stressfully. All day- _all fucking day_ the two of them had been arguing about Spencer taking a shower. Scratch that- all _week._ It had officially been seven days since he bathed, and Aaron was calling it. At first, he was sympathetic and let it go, but now he could _literally_ smell the grime on him; puberty not working in his favor it seemed. 

"This isn't a question, Spencer. You need to get clean. I'm willing to help you, ki-"

"No! No! _No!_ " Spencer shouted, running over to his bed and pulling the blankets up over his face.

Aaron sighed in annoyance, trying to keep his cool.

_"Fine."_ He said curtly.

He turned and left the room, deciding to give Spencer a few minutes to calm down- _(himself as well)_ before they tried this again. He did not get what was stopping the teen from bathing; he wanted to understand, but Spencer refused to explain it to him. He figured it was about his body dysphoria, but also guessed that he was just being fussy. Aaron rubbed his forehead stressfully. He knew forcing him would get them nowhere but he was almost out of options.

Just as he reached the living room, his phone began to ring. He pulled his black iphone out of his pocket and clicked the 'accept' button without even reading the contact info.

" _Hotchner._ " He said curtly, plopping down on the couch tiredly.

The voice of Derek Morgan echoed into his ear.

"Shit- I was gonna ask you to help on a few files, but you _do not_ seem very enthusiastic right now. Where did happy-go-lucky Hotch go?" Derek joked on the other line, laughing slightly at the end of his sentence.

"Not in the mood, Morgan. Just send the files to my email." He said, letting out a sigh as he rested his elbow on his knee.

He had been away from work since Christmas, and yes it was good to be off, but he was getting a bit of cabin-fever. Spencer didn't like to go to town much, and Aaron never had any free time for himself. He loved Spencer more than the whole world and revelled in their time spent playing and hanging out but he missed reading a book while listening to The Beatles or having a glass of scotch without worrying if Spencer saw him or noticed his looser demeanour. The teen was very wary towards even the sight of alcohol; with good reason.

"What's going on? Everything okay?" Morgan's tone was now concerned.

Aaron sighed again.

"Yeah, it- _No, actually._ " Aaron decided to tell him what was happening, needing insight on how to help his son get clean.

"He won't shower- it's been a fucking week and I haven't been able to get him to bathe once."

Derek let out a sound of understanding, pausing for a moment.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." He said quietly.

Aaron furrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"He is well into his PTSD now, Hotch. Bathing is probably the hardest for him." Derek's voice was thick with empathy, and Aaron softened his face.

Derek had experienced trauma like Spencer's- not as long or harsh, but was still abused horrifically. He had opened up so little to the team that it surprised Aaron to hear him talk like he was speaking from experience.

"What do I do? I've offered to help him, but he won't let up…"

"How about I come over and help? I know he's still weird around me because of that lie but I…" Derek paused.

 _"-understand_ how he's feeling and I might be able to get him to listen."

Aaron felt an intense amount of pride in his agent, and smiled wistfully. He had come so far with being able to open up and trust them with his past.

"Are you sure…? I don't… I don't want any bad memories coming up for you…"

Aaron took great care with adhering to his agents boundaries and triggers; even making them sit out on cases if he felt it was going to be too much for them. (much to his team's annoyance)

"It's alright, I want to help him. Maybe this could be a bonding moment for us." Derek replied hopefully.

"Should I tell him your coming?"

"Yeah, probably better to warn him. Just don't tell him why obviously."

"Alright, see you soon."

The two of them said their goodbyes and Aaron sighed in relief.

_'I should have called him earlier.'_ He thought thankfully _._

He stood and walked upstairs, taking a breath before he reached Spencer's room so he didn’t seem too overwhelmed.

"Hey kiddo?"

He walked inside slowly.

_"No w-wanna tal' t-to you!"_ Spencer cried, hiccupping in the middle of his sentence.

Aaron felt his heart clench painfully at the realization he had made Spencer cry.

" _Oh buddy…_ I'm sorry for making you so upset- please come out of there…"

Aaron sat down on his bed, and he saw Spencer shake his head from under the blankets.

"I shouldn't have used that tone with you before. I just want you to be clean and healthy, baby. I love you…"

Spencer pulled the blankets back after Aaron said 'I love you'; giving him an angry expression while wiping tears with the hem of his striped yellow shirt.

"If A-Aaron loves S-S'encer he wo-won't make him h-haf baf." He stated with a pout.

His expression made Aaron want to cry; what with his sparkling brown eyes and wobbling lip.

"Oh baby boy, come here." Aaron held out his arms and Spencer hurriedly rushed to hug the side of his torso despite his anger towards him.

This honestly was the first major disagreement the two had ever had and it was the first time Aaron had ever used an angry tone with him. He felt horrible, and wanted so badly to make it up to him.

"Let's snuggle for a bit to calm down, _hm?_ I've got Derek coming over soon to hang out but I think we both need a few minutes to relax." Aaron kissed the top of his head as he brought Spencer into his lap.

"D-Derek c-coming o-over?" Spencer asked nervously while grabbing a fistful of Aaron's grey uni tee; his hands clenching over the 'Washington' part.

The teen still didn't trust or communicate well with the older agent since he had told that white lie to him, but Aaron knew how gentle and loving Derek was and wanted Spencer to become close with him like he was with the rest of the team.

"Yeah, he wanted to come over yesterday but work went late."

Dr. Addison had helped alleviate Aaron guilt on lying to Spencer, telling him it was sometimes necessary if it meant shielding him from a potential flashback/panic attack.

Spencer made a noise of acknowledgment in response and buried his face in Aaron's shoulder. Aaron began rocking ever so slightly and speaking words of comfort; occasionally brushing his curls away to kiss his forehead. The older agent always reserved time in the day for just this- no distractions like tv or playing involved. It was important to Aaron that Spencer receive the comfort he was supposed to receive as a small one.

"Derek loves video games. Maybe you two could play the xbox together?" He suggested, looking down at him while continuing to rub his back.

"Is… i-is he good at little big p-planet?" He asked, looking up at him with those big brown eyes Aaron adored.

"Better than me, I think."

"Ya… prob'ly…" Spencer replied.

Aaron laughed.

"Hey, I try my best." He joked, caressing Spencer's cheek with the pad of his thumb. 

Spencer smiled up at him sheepishly.

"You f-forget wha' ta b-buttons do…"

"Well, they should make them less confusing."

"T'ats why t'eres shapes, Ay'ron."

"Okay, smarty pants." He let out a hearty laugh.

Spencer giggled, making Aaron's heart swell. Hearing his son's laugh was better than any sound in the world.

The two made conversation for a few minutes, Spencer laughing and smiling the whole time. He was much more relaxed now, but Aaron worried how he would be when Derek came over. Sure enough, a knock echoed from downstairs just as he thought that.

"Well, let's go test your theory on who's better."

Spencer held onto Aaron's neck as he was carried downstairs, resting his cheek on his shoulder. Once they reached the living room, Aaron set him down on the couch.

"How about you start the game while I let Derek in?"

Spencer nodded up at him and scrambled over to the xbox console sitting in the cabinet beside the fireplace. Aaron walked swiftly over to the door and opened it wide, nodding at Derek with a smile.

"Thanks for coming over." He said thankfully, and Derek nodded with a smile as he stood on the porch dressed in blue jeans and a black leather jacket.

"Anytime." He responded while walking into the house.

Derek paused for a moment at the doormat as he saw Spencer getting the controllers and game ready.

"I told him that you're better at video games than me- hope you like xbox." Aaron explained with a chuckle.

"He isn't wrong." Derek responded with a cheeky smile.

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm not in tune with you kids these days." He said in defense; his eyes glancing over to Spencer.

He was sitting on the floor in front of the tv, holding a controller while one sat beside him. The front screen of 'Little Big Planet' shone on the screen and Aaron led Derek over to the couches.

"Hey buddy, how's it going?" The muscular agent asked, sitting down on the ground beside him.

Spencer didn't look up at him and instead pushed the two player option on the screen then start.

"F-Fine. Y-You wanna play?" He asked, moving the spare controller closer to Derek.

"You bet. I don't think I've ever played this one- what's it called?"

"Little Big Planet. We've beaten almost every level." Aaron answered from behind them while he sat down on the leather couch.

"Sounds cool- you'll show me how to play?"

Spencer nodded, and crossed his legs to put the controller in his lap. Derek on the other hand sat with his knees raised, resting the controller on top of them. It was an adorable sight, honestly. Aaron relaxed against the back of the couch while he watched them play, hoping that this bonding moment worked out and Derek convinced him to bathe.

**_2 HOURS LATER_ **

Spencer let out a loud laugh that echoes around the small living room.

"T'at mine, silly! No jumping!"

Spencer dropped his controller and attempted to take Derek's- but Derek resisted, moving it up out of his reach.

"Oh, no you don't! I want this point!"

Derek laughed heartily as Spencer crawled onto him in an attempt to steal his controller. Aaron followed suite , covering his mouth trying to hide his grin as he watched his two agents play happily. He shook in disbelief. Never had he seen his son so free.

_"Minnnee!"_ Spencer whined, giggling harder as he laid against Derek's now outstretched legs; hands reaching up for the controller.

"AAAnnnndd- _got it_!" Derek exclaimed, grinning at the tv screen then down at the regressed agent in his lap.

"Cheater!" He yelled, pouting up at him yet still holding a small smile.

"Your just used to playing against Aaron." He said with a laugh.

Spencer stuck his tongue out at him, and it was then Aaron saw Derek's smile falter slightly.

"Hey buddy?"

"Ya?" Spencer asked, playing with his blue t-shirt sleeve absentmindedly while Derek talked to him.

"I think you might need a bath. You smell a little ripe kiddo."

Aaron almost face-palmed.

_'Oh for the love of god, Derek. That's helping?!'_

Spencer glared up at Derek and got off his lap; his cheeks flaring up almost immediately. Aaron then received quite an icy glare from his son but it was in annoyance rather than knowing what the older agent was up to.

_"No. I. Don't."_ He folded his arms and turned away from Aaron and Derek, staring ahead of him at the shelf where the xbox sat.

"I'm not trying to be rude, bud. I just can tell you haven't gotten clean in a while- why aren’t you bathing, buddy?"

Spencer kept looking away, arms folded tightly. Aaron watched the scene unfold tensely.

"Is it that… you need some help?" Derek bent his head slightly to try and meet his eyes.

Spencer whipped his head to him and shot a glare.

"No!" He stated defensively.

"I needed help sometimes too. You don't have to be embarrassed." Derek replied gently in an understanding tone.

Spencer's face softened just a little; but his frown stayed.

"What… wha' you mean?" He asked while looking up at Derek in confusion.

Derek set his controller down in front of him.

"I didn't like to wash myself because it made me feel scared to see my body. Penelope had to help me for a little bit until I felt better."

Spencer looked at him stunned.

"Wh-Why you scare' of your b-body? You… Derek." Spencer glanced at his toned muscles and back up at him.

Derek chuckled, giving Spencer a sad smile.

"I was hurt too, Spence. Just like you were. And it-" Derek took a breath, looking down for a moment.

"It made me a scared to see my body… _unclothed_ … for a long time, and eventually, I got too scared to wash myself. That's why Penelope had to help." Derek explained gently, crossing his legs and giving Spencer an understanding look.

Aaron knew he was referring to the time period after they had caught Carl Buford. Derek struggled so much and it led him to miss weeks worth of work. He didn't talk to Aaron much about the situation during that time, but Garcia was at his side through all of it thankfully. What his agent was saying was new to Aaron and it made his heart ache for him. He just wished he could have been there for him.

Spencer looked at him in complete shock. He seemed to be trying to process what Derek had said, blinking in confusion.

"But you… _Derek…_ " He whispered with eyebrows furrowed.

"And your Spencer." Derek replied matter-of-factly.

"We are both _not_ the bad things we were told we were, do you hear me? There is no reason to be afraid of your body."

Spencer brought his knees into his chest and looked away from Derek at the window. He didn't seem to understand that it wasn't just him who experienced such things; that his teammates did too. Aaron tried to smile at Derek as he glanced back.

"I know the monster who hurt you told you bad things about yourself."

Aaron watched Spencer look back slowly, cheek still resting on his knee.

_"I-In'propiate t'ings…"_ His son whispered, and Aaron moved to go hold him.

He didn't want him thinking of those things even for a moment; but it seemed that Derek already had the same thought as he did.

"You wanna tell me what they were buddy?" Derek asked, outstretching his arms in a welcoming gesture.

Spencer nodded and scrambled into Derek's muscular arms, sitting on his lap hurriedly and hiding his face in the crook of his neck; just like he normally did with Aaron. The unit chief held back a sound of adoration and leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees. He watched as Derek wrapped his arms around Spencer and rested his cheek against his loose curls.

"Do you… wanna write it? Or you could whisper to me if it's hard to say?"

Spencer looked up at him then over his shoulder at Aaron momentarily. Aaron gave him a loving smile to try and encourage him. The teen blushed and cupped his hand around Derek's ear, closing his eyes as he whispered nightmarish words that Aaron couldn't hear.

Derek just nodded in understanding as he talked, rubbing his back soothingly. After about half a minute, Spencer separated from Derek's ear and burrowed back into his neck. Aaron watched as his friend take a breath to compose himself, looking toward the ceiling momentarily. 

"Those words should _never_ have been directed toward you buddy- let alone said. It was all lies, okay? He _lied_ to you. You are not those awful words."

Spencer tried to burrow even deeper, likely trying to hide his face as much as possible.

_"…not?"_

Aaron grimaced, tears forming in his eyes at the sound of Spencer's voice. He croaked out his sentence in such a way that made him sound even younger- if that was even possible.

" _Not._ You are a beautiful-" Derek stopped rubbing his back and coaxed Spencer's head out from his neck to make him keep eye contact.

"Amazing, and smart little boy."

He smiled at him lovingly, clearly trying to keep his composure. Even at the angle Aaron was sitting, he could see Derek struggling with trying not to cry. He was always so good with abused children but often let himself get too involved due to the amount of empathy that flowed through him. The muscular agent began caressing Spencer's cheek and Spencer gave him a half-hearted smile.

_"Got it?"_

Spencer nodded quickly.

"Good." He kissed the top of his head.

"Now, how about we work on getting you into a bath, huh?"

Spencer bit his lip and hid his face again.

"Aaron and I can help if you want."

Spencer shook his head against Derek.

"Don' w-want you 'see me… I icky…." He whispered.

"But didn't I just tell you that was a lie?" Derek asked gently.

Spencer wiggled uncomfortably.

"B-But I still _f-feel_ icky…" He managed out while grabbing fistfuls of Derek's blue tee.

"I know you do, pretty boy. I know you do." Derek sighed, rubbing his back a few times. 

Spencer shifted his head and looked up, blinking in surprise. Derek looked rather surprised by the nickname he called him by too. Aaron watched as his friend went to reply, but Spencer beat him to it.

_"…p-pretty b-boy?"_

Aaron felt his heart almost explode. Spencer was looking up at him with such wide, hopeful eyes and it was so adorable yet so heartbreaking at the same time. Derek smiled at him wide and brushed a stray curl away from his eye.

" _Very_ pretty boy."

Spencer smiled so hard his lips thinned and he tangled his arms around Derek's neck. He repeated the words to himself in a whisper and Derek affirmed him while picking him up. The agent then sat down with him on the black leather couch and settled the teen comfily in his lap so that he was facing the unit chief. 

"Now, how about we get you into that bath, hm? Do you have any toys you wanna play with?"

Spencer put his knuckle in his mouth and glanced at Aaron.

"I… 'llowed to open 'ta fishies?" He asked hesitantly.

Aaron nodded quickly at him, raising his eyebrows. He had bought him a pack of rubber fish toys meant for the bath a while back but he had brushed the gesture off completely due to embarrassment.

"Yeah, yeah course!"

He got up off the couch.

"I'll go find them and meet you two upstairs, okay?"

"'tay." Spencer whispered, and Aaron took off upstairs.

_'Thank God for Derek Morgan.'_ He thought while running up the wooden staircase.

_ **[ 1 HOUR LATER ]** _

" _Hey!_ No splashing!"

Derek laughed heartily as he avoided a wave of water coming at him made by none other than the mischievous teenager sitting in the tub. Aaron shook his head as he sat on the floor near the sink, smiling at the two happily. Spencer was sitting amongst bubbles and three bobbing fish toys, curls wet against his head and a huge smile on his face.

It had been a struggle to get him in there; but with much reassurance and a lot of forehead kisses Spencer was able to undress himself in front of them. It was a somber sight, seeing Spencer's bare body. It almost made Aaron puke- not because he was 'icky' like he had said before but because of the amount of scars and burns littering his pale chest, thighs and back. It was _gruesome._ Belt marks were carved haphazardly into his back and behind and deep bite marks sat where his hips and thighs were. It took all Aaron had not to break down right there.

Derek seemed put off by it too upon watching Spencer sit down in the bubbly bath water. He too though, kept his composure and smiled encouragingly at the teen once he was settled in the tub. It was a very delicate moment and both agents knew how dire it was that they refrain from showing their true emotions.

"I a fish!" Spencer exclaimed happily.

Aaron inched closer, wanting to sit beside the two. It wasn't very often he got to experience Spencer so happy and free. Derek really brought it out of him, it seemed.

"Don't come any closer unless you wanna get splashed, Hotch. It seems we have a fish in the tub." Derek glanced back at the unit chief while laughing.

Spencer giggled childishly and flicked bubbles at Aaron.

"Hey!" Aaron said jokingly, shielding his face.

Spencer laughed again, and went about playing with his bath toys while Derek began putting a cup of water over his hair. Aaron could see that Derek was avoiding the whole 'going under water' bit as he didn't know if he had bathing related trauma as well. Spencer didn't even seem to notice he was getting his hair washed though which was probably a good thing. The whole time Aaron watched them, he couldn't help but feel an immense amount of pride in both of them.

A wave of water hit Aaron and he blinked, coughing slightly as he was brought out of his thoughts.

"Got him." Derek said mischievously, looking at Spencer for his response.

Spencer laughed loudly, and Aaron scrambled over to the tub.

"Oh, you wanna play it that way?" He asked quickly as he pushed a wave of water toward Derek.

He yelled defensively, and that was all it took for the three boys to go into a full splash war.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it! If you guys got any HC's and want me to oneshot them, comment them below or send them through my tumblr!


End file.
